Kejutan Sederhana buat Mama
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Sebuah fic sederhana teruntuk ulang tahun Sakura./Hanya kejutan sederhana dan kehadiran orang-orang yang disayangi lebih meriah dibandingkan pesta yang mahal./"Papa, memang Mama kenapa? Mengapa Mama senyum-senyum dan Papa menyeringai?" /


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kejutan Sederhana buat Mama**__** © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Sebuah Ficlet sederhana teruntuk Sakura Haruno yang ulang tahun tanggal 28 Maret**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Sakura Haruno**_

_**[**__**Sarada Uchiha**__**]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

_**I don't **__**get **__**any profit from this story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Musim semi telah tiba, dimana para penduduk merayakan hanami di pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar serta menikmati kembang api pada malam harinya—bahkan pemimpin generasi ke tujuh di Konoha ini memberikan satu hari penuh libur bagi para shinobi yang sebelumnya bertugas demi desa. Sungguh ini sangat dimanfaatkan oleh seluruh penduduk disana untuk menikmati kebersamaan bersama orang-ornag terkasih, apalagi saat ini adalah awal musim semi.

Tak terkecuali untuk ninja pengembara seperti Sasuke Uchiha, empat hari yang lalu dia diberi tahu lewat pesan singkat yang disebut _email_ dari sahabatnya bahwa ada pesta hanami di desa Konoha. Tentu saja dengan ancaman berarti agar ia berada di desa tepat pada waktunya. Dan, sekarang ia sudah berada di desa—tepatnya di kediamannya bersama orang yang ia cintai yakni istri dan anaknya. Tak terasa ia tak merasakan kebersamaan keluarga karena pengembaraannya demi penebusan dosa-dosanya dengan meninggalkan wanita yang ia kasihi. Ah, namun hari ini ia dan anak perempuannya berencana membuat kejutan sederhana buat wanita yang mereka cintai—yakni Sakura.

"Papa! Bagaimana rencana hari ini?" ujar Sarada sambil membetulkan kacamata warna merahnya.

Dengan seringai kecil—trademarknya. "Hn, kita lakukan ketika Mamamu nanti pergi," sahut Sasuke menatap buah hati yang ia sayangi itu.

"Bukannya hari ini libur, Papa? Nanti Mama nggak jadi pergi?" ucapnya dengan mulut memberengut.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Ayah satu anak ini, "tenang saja. Firasat Papa pasti Mama akan pergi," hibur Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Sarada.

"Ara, kalian merencanakan apa?"

Ayah dan anak ini terkesiap melihat wanita yang mereka cintai tepat di depannya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya—lalu dengan tatapan selidik yang menuntut jawaban tepat dari lawan bicaranya. Tentu saja mulut Sarada mengerucut dan pertanda tidak akan menceritakan sesuatu menjadi rahasia antara ia dan Papanya.

"Ini rahasia kami berdua! Mama nggak boleh tahu!"

Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah suaminya, "rahasia apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Dengan wajah impasif khas Uchiha yang pastinya tak dapat terbaca oleh istrinya, demi menyembunyikan rahasia kejutan untuk Sakura nanti. "Kalau rahasia, kau tak boleh tahu. Sakura."

Gerutuan keluar dari bibir Sakura, namun ketika melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ia segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit—tempat ia bekerja.

"Hm, aku ada urusan sebentar di rumah sakit. Tidak lama. Hanya empat jam disana. Menu makan siang sudah siap tinggal dihangatkan." Dengan menghadiakan kecupan di pipi Ayah dan anak ini, segera Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

Kedua orang yang dijuluki—tsundere oleh Sakura sejenak membeku mendapatkan kecupan kasih sayang dari wanita yang mereka kasihi. Bahkan Sasuke yang selalu mendapat kecupan masih diam karena aksi tiba-tiba dari sang istri.

Sarada menyeringai, "Muka Papa memerah…"

Segera Sasuke memasang wajah kesalnya pada anak perempuannya, "hn, kita laksanakan rencananya, Sarada."

"Oke, Papa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya kegiatan rumah sakit tidak pula sibuk hanya pasien rawat jaga yang harus dikontrol karena luka berat akibat misi yang dilakukan masing-masing shinobi. Sakura termasuk ninja medis terkemuka di desa maupun di beberapa desa besar. Dialah pula selalu menjadi andalan setelah Hokage ke lima—Tsunade, kini ia mengontrol kegiatan di rumah sakit. Dirinya meminta hanya empat jam karena hari ini pesta hanami di tengah desa—tepatnya di taman Konoha penuh dengan pohon Sakura sedang mekar. Ia meminta ijin karena untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta terutama suami dan anak perempuannya.

Tawa pelan menguar di bibir Sakura, seraya mengusap perutnya yang rata. Ah, ini akan menjadi kejutan kecilnya teruntuk suami dan anak perempuannya. Sebernanya ia sudah memeriksanya dan keadaannya sehat. Ia pun tak sabar untuk kembali ke rumah dan memberikan kejutan ini pada kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berikan kejutan buat mereka, sayang," gumamnya dalam hati seraya menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana yang ini Papa?"

Sarada menunjukkan kartu ucapan ulang tahun untuk Mamanya yang dibuat dengan kreatif mungkin. Dengan mata hitamnya, Sasuke mengamati goresan warna warni di kartu ucapan milik anak perempuannya. Guratan senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibir Ayah satu anak ini.

"Itu bagus, Sarada," ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan semangkuk kari daging tak lupa dengan nasi hangat tersaji di atas meja.

Mata hitam Sarada membulat menatap Papanya sangat pintar memasak. Bahkan harum makanannya tercium sangat jelas di hidung kecilnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Papanya terampil dalam hal memasak yang selalu dilakukan oleh Mamanya.

"Papa pintar sekali memasak! Boleh Sarada coba?" puji Sarada berbinar.

Sentilan manis di dahi Sarada membuat gadis itu memberengut sebal karena Papanya selalu mengetuk dahinya begitu juga dengan dahi Mamanya. Itu kebiasaan Papanya yang selalu dilakukan setiap saat. Kata Mamanya itu merupakan sentilan kasih sayang. Ia pun pernah bertanya pada Papanya, namun jawaban sama saja.

"Ini untuk Mamamu, Sarada."

Mata kelamnya melirik jam menunjukkan pukul dua, dimana istrinya akan pulang. Dirinya juga merasakan aliran cakra istrinya yang mulai mendekat. Kewaspadaan Sasuke membuat Sarada bingung.

"Ada apa Papa?"

"Sst… Mamamu sebentar lagi masuk." Lalu Sasuke mematikan seluruh lampu dan bersembunyi tentunya bersama Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang yang dicintainya. Ia pun juga tak terasa berada di depan rumahnya. Dengan mengusap perutnya dan senyuman menguar lebar di bibirnya—serta rasa senang membuncah di hatinya.

_Cklek_

Mata hijaunya mendapati seluruh ruangan di rumah gelap. Ia berpikir sejenak kalau suami dan anaknya belum pulang—yang kemungkinan jalan-jalan—apalagi Sarada rindu dengan Papanya yang jarang pulang. Kebetulan saja karena ada hari libur maka suaminya pulang empat hari lebih awal dari acara di desa Konoha. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—kemudian ia menghidupkan lampu karena pandangan kabur—mungkin seluruh gorden di tutup semua oleh suaminya. Ckckck, suaminya yang protektif.

_Klek_

"Selamat ulang tahun Mama!"

Ucapan nyaring berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut dan matanya melihat anak perempuannya menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya bertuliskan 'Selamat ulang tahun Mama, kami menyayangimu!' , rasa kagetnya tak sampai disitu saja karena sang suami datang dengan kue warna merah muda harum stroberi dihadapannya. Tentu saja air mata haru keluar di kelopak mata Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu."

Suara berat khas Sasuke Uchiha tentunya dengan kata romantis terselip di perkataannya terjadi—membuat Sarada menyeringai kecil. Karena Papanya jarang sekali mengucapkan itu—dan seperlunya saja sebab Papanya tidak pandai berkata-kata manis seperti itu.

Lilin berangka kan dua puluh delapan tahun dengan api menyala merayu Sakura untuk ditiup. Sebelum Ibu satu anak ini meniup, dirinya memanjatkan doa lalu tak berselang lama ia meniup lilin itu. Dan, tentunya ia menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi sepasang Ayah dan anak ini.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Sakura karena keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya karena malu—ah mereka pasti tak mau mengaku. "Kalian berdua lucu sekali."

Gerutuan pelan terdengar jelas dari Sasuke dan Sarada. Ingat pada kejutan yang lain, Sasuke meletakkan kuenya di meja dan menarik istrinya ke ruang makan rumah mereka—diikuti dengan Sarada berjalan di sampingnya.

Mata hijaunya kembali terkejut melihat pemandangan makanan—kari daging serta nasi hangat tak lupa peralatan makan tertata rapi di meja. Sungguh makanan yang sederhana namun tersaji mewah karena dipersiapkan oleh suami dan anaknya.

"Ini kejutan yang tak tergantikan! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Sarada-chan! Aku mencintai kalian berdua."

"Hn, sama-sama Sakura."

"Tentu saja, Mama!"

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap pada Ayah dan anak itu. Dengan senyuman menguar di bibirnya, "aku juga punya kejutan untuk kalian."

Tentunya mereka berdua penasaran, dengan memasang wajah ingin tahunya dan mulut keduanya terkatup serta telinga mereka terpasang tajam mendengar perkataan—kejutan dari Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke dan Sarada diam, dengan sentuhan di perutnya—membuat keduanya berpikir keras dan otak jenius Sasuke—sang suami tak terkalahkan. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Sasuke, "kau hamil, Sakura?"

Senyuman lebar menguar di bibir Sakura. "Hm, benar. Aku sudah mengeceknya di rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Ia sudah empat minggu."

Rasa penasaran Sarada semakin meningkat karena obrolan orangtuanya tidak ia mengerti. Ia menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan Papanya demi menarik perhatian dan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Papa, memang Mama kenapa? Mengapa Mama senyum-senyum dan Papa menyeringai?" tanya Sarada dengan nada mendesak.

Sakura menarik tangan Sarada di perutnya dan mengusapnya. "Mama dapat kado dari Tuhan. Selamat ya Sarada-chan, nanti kamu jadi kakak."

Tepukan pelan di kepala Sarada yang berasal dari Papanya. "Jadilah kakak yang baik, nak."

Tentu saja Sarada membeliak senang dan menarik orangtuanya untuk merunduk agar gadis itu bisa memeluk keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura merunduk dan memeluk buah hati pertamanya.

"Aku senang sekali kalian berdua jadi Papa dan Mama Sarada!"

"Tentu saja, Sarada-chan," ujar Sakura mengelus kepala anaknya.

Sasuke mengingat perkataan sahabatnya—Naruto, sedikit ia berdeham sejenak. "Nanti sore, ada pesta hanami dan kembang api di taman Konoha."

"Iya, Mama!" Sarada melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana kita makan dulu setelah itu kesana. Benarkan Mama? Papa?" ucapnya meminta persetujuan dari Papa dan Mamnya.

Dengan anggukan membuat Sarada senang dan kembali menarik Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi—menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Walau sederhana, namun kehangatan kental menguar di keluarga kecil ini.

"Mama, tadi aku membantu mencuci beras walau diselesaikan Papa sih!" ujarnya cemberut.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut orangtuanya menambah kehangatan dan keceriaan di ruang makan sederhana itu. Tak perlu hidangan mahal ataupun pesta meriah, cukup kehadiran anggota keluarga dan orang terkasih membuat suasana lebih meriah dibandingkan pesta mahal.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Hanya kejutan sederhana dan kehadiran orang-orang yang disayangi lebih meriah dibandingkan pesta yang mahal-_

_*^Penulis^*_

_*Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura!*_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_**[Wulanz Aihara Notes]**_

_Syukur Alhamduliah karya ini telah selesai dan harap maklum kalau penulisannya berbeda seperti biasanya. Karena sudah lama tak menulis… ha-ha-ha. Ini saja demi melatih penulisannya lebih baik. Lebih spesialnya teruntuk Sakura Haruno yang berulang tahun tanggal 28 Maret. Ini kado dari kakak iparmu hihihi :*._

_Salam_

_Wulanz Aihara_


End file.
